The present invention generally relates to a process and a system to make a noise absorber carpet, rug or mat (together hereinafter referred to as “carpet”) generally used where noise damping or absorption is desired, including cars, buses, trains and airplanes as well as buildings and houses. More particularly, this invention relates to a process and a system to make a noise absorber carpet comprised of a fabric layer portion and a perforated backing layer portion.
A conventional noise damping or absorber car carpet is generally comprised of a piled fabric layer and a resilient plastic backing layer. The backing layer is generally formed of a synthetic resin material such as a vinyl chloride resin material. Such a car carpet may effectively block noises coming from below but will not effectively absorb noises coming from above, rather repelling the noises back into the car compartment. Many carpets also utilized a series of spikes on the underneath side for abrasion purposes. Typical carpets were constructed with the use of a heated press, however, the spikes lacked sufficient rigidity because the spikes were allowed to cool at too slowly of a rate and were left in a semi rigid state. This made it so that the spikes would not grasp underlying layers effectively.
Therefore a need remains to provide a carpet with perforation spikes of sufficient rigidity and having effective noise dampening characteristics.